


Luck favors those who are Badass

by Lonelyirises



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Outsider, Protective Derek, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is something that you know. Bone deep. When you see someone it just hits. People call it instinct, gut feeling, 6th sense. Stiles calls it Love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck favors those who are Badass

It is something that you know. Bone deep. When you see someone it just hits. People call it instinct, gut feeling, 6th sense. Stiles calls it Love at first sight.

Stiles is not a sap. Nope. He isn’t. But he just cannot help drooling over this one person. The one person in this whole wide world who _ignores him?_ Nope. Who hates him. Stiles always knew he had bad luck. Things that normally happen to the bad guys in the movies, almost always happen to him. Stiles is not a bad guy! I mean ok, he does lie here and there, _white lies ok, to save people, for greater good_ and impress Lydia, BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT. Point is Stiles is not a bad guy. And still he is the one who gets shit luck. Like ending up more injured than anyone in the pack, being the only non talented human in the pack (lets not talk about Allison’s archery and Lydia’s screams), getting possessed, being the only virgin and falling in love with Derek fuckin Hale.

And just the way, how Stiles knew bone deep he fell for Derek the next second he knew he would never get it back. That didn’t take much of a thought, because you know his back getting slammed up to the door was kinda clear enough. But he hung around him as much as he could. He hung around while tailing Scott. He hung around those hedious monsters Derek calls pack. Even with the bulling, teasing and general douchebaggery he still hung around. Poor Stiles. But did he have a pity party? (Oh my god you really don’t wanna know) Shut up, he didn’t. He just went with it, ignoring it until it would go away.

Problems started there. Because not only did it not go away quickly, it did not go away even after a year!!! A round of applause for Fuckery du Stilinski. And there was this one day when Stiles decided he has had enough.

He rolled out of the bed when the clock showed 10 am. _Oh c’mon it’s a Saturday_ and brushed his teeth. Still in his boxers and T-shirt he went into the kitchen in the hunt for food. And as the massive sandwich assembled (I think personally we should call it a sandwich on steroids, jus saying) and Stiles took the plate to his room. He almost dropped his masterpiece _because someone is a creep, who also can effortlessly climb walls, and has a compulsive disregard for people’s space._ In other words Derek Hale. Who was currently standing in his room and glaring murderously at him. Stiles was already halfway through remembering his recent sins and a possible cause for the said glare. Not getting any good reason Stiles ventured,

“Why are you here, sourwolf? Apart from boring twin holes in my skull that is”

Derek looked away. _Awkward silence._

“So…?”

“It’s the full moon.”

“That’s public knowledge, Hale”

“And everyone is busy…?” offers Derek almost questioningly. As if he is questioning his decision to consider Stiles’ company when everyone else is busy. _Ouch!_ Stiles ignores that. And deviates, “Where is everyone?”

“Isaac and Scott are planning the buds over moon thing they have been talked about since days (read getting drunk on wolfsbane infused liquor), Erica and Boyd are going to run together: said something about bonding love, Jackson is that should not be a mystery – with Lydia. Allison is training with the Argents.

It was Stiles’ turn to glare. “So you are left with the petty human.”

“Stiles I... Why are you mad?”

“Why am I mad? That’s what you ask me? I am mad because I always come last. I put you, all of you as my first priority and what about Stiles? Yepp _Stiles_ can wait. _Stiles_ can stay at home when everyone’s got something to contribute. _Stiles_ doesn’t need the pack, he can’t even feel the bond. _Stiles_ can be ignored. ‘Cause _STILES ALWAYS COMES LAST”_ , Stiles yelled. Derek looked at him incredulous.

“Where did that come from? Is that what you are thinking? That no one wants you? That no one cares about you?”

“You know what Derek? Lets get over with this. I want out. I don’t wanna be pack.”

“Stiles, what are you saying? You think it’s a fucking lacrosse team where you could just quit because things didn’t go your way?” _that hurt._

Stiles had withdrawn from the team because he had enough with the benchwarming. Derek must have seen the flash of hurt of his face because he apologized the next instant. “Stiles I m sorry. I really didn’t mean it that way.”

“Get out.” Stiles whispered.

“What?”

“Get the fuck out or did you not hear it with those wolfy ears?” Stiles said loudly.

Derek went without another word. _It is better this way._ And no Stiles wasn’t convincing himself!

About an hour later he got a text. It was from Derek. _He finally learnt how to text!_

**< Can you give me one chance to explain?>**

**< Cn u giv urslf 1 chance t2 go fuck urself?>**

**< Stiles, 5 mins. That is all I m asking>**

**< 5n. com in>**

Derek climb through the window.

“Clocks ticking alpha.” Stiles warned.

“Stiles you have it all wrong. It is all wrong. They care about you. _I_ care about you. I know it is hard to believe. And about getting out, it isn’t that simple. A pack is a group of people who we completely trust. Trust them not to turn away. To abandon you. When a pack loses its member, wolf or human, the stability is lost. The whole thing becomes chaos. The wolf gets out of control.”

“So the only reason you keep me around is because if I go _your_ pack will be reduced to shit?”

“The reason I keep you around is because I care about you. I want you to be a part of this.”

“Well caring isn’t enough anymore.” Stiles sighed, turned around and walked towards the door. A hand gripped his shoulders and turned him back. _Wow close._ Derek’s face was near his. “What if I say caring isn’t enough for me either?” Derek's intense stare in his eyes is what caught Stiles offguard. It made sense. It made it feel right.

“Then I would kiss you.” Stiles whispered. And Derek brought their lips together. Softly at first, almost tentative. But slowly it deepened. And everything else didn’t matter. Because maybe, for once, Lady Luck had smiled on Stiles Stilinski.  

**Author's Note:**

> when you are crazzy tired and have an exam tomorrow, what do you do? Write a sterek fanfic... That's what.


End file.
